


入戏

by theblindspot



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25572442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theblindspot/pseuds/theblindspot
Summary: ◆ 崔韩率视角
Relationships: 权顺荣/李灿
Kudos: 1





	入戏

**Author's Note:**

> ◆ 崔韩率视角

最新的回归主打曲是初次尝试的曲风，大胆且暗示性十足，颠覆以往清纯形象的造型对他们来说更是另一个突破。这种形象在李灿身上最能体现差别，原本乖巧安静的忙内转变成舞台模式，清爽的笑容会瞬间消失，露出捕猎者的眼神，微微抬眼便轻易捕获所有视线。

李灿为了配合新形象特意去打耳洞，银质的垂挂耳饰衬上眼尾上挑的红色眼影显得妩媚，可是他身上穿的却是纯白洁净的短衬衫，肩上的肌肤在半透明的镂空下若隐若现。即使像以往一样静静待在一边，却依然惊艳得让人忍不住看一眼，再看一眼，然后再也舍不得移开视线。

“前辈需要回去待机室准备吗？要是打扰你接下来主持的工作就不好了。”夫胜宽做作地挤出几声咳嗽，“不过……如果您想继续留下来看些什么的话，我们也不会阻止。”

这句话终于成功让权顺荣回神。他尴尬地清嗓，企图用严肃的语气遮掩脸上一闪而过的惊慌，“是该回去了。”

李灿秉持礼貌起身送他，一直走到门边权顺荣却突然回头，急切地开口：“灿尼，你今天的造型很好看。”

“啊……”李灿显然很意外，脚步顿了一下，只有从崔韩率的角度才能看见他藏在身后的手握成拳，慌得连鞠躬都忘了，“谢谢前辈。”

然后才夸赞一句：“前辈也很好看。”

从毫无起伏的平淡语调来看，这句话应该只是礼尚往来的商业互吹。也许是意识到这种可能性，权顺荣才会泄气，在离开前对李灿强调：“唉，我是说真的。”

李灿还站在原地，盯着关上的门失神。

“我是不是说得太没有感情，所以前辈才会误会？”李灿在紧张的时候总是控制不住手上的小动作，也只有在他们三个人在一起的时候表情才不会那么克制，会有小孩子的脾性和担忧，也有毫无包装的真心话：“我说那句话也是认真的。”

“你跟我们说有什么用？”如果说夫胜宽在前辈面前还算委婉，此刻在忙内面前便是一针见血，“你要是敢直接跟他坦白，早就能省去这些弯弯绕绕。”

李灿摇头，明显不认同这句说辞，“唉，你说前辈为什么那么好呢。”

话没说完，可是其他两人都了然于心。刚出道就被网友恶言相向，被说是靠前辈出位，就连过后跟前辈在工作上的接触逐渐减少，类似的言论依然不消停。嘴上说着不在意，可是却怎么也忘不了。

李灿本来就想得多，在这之后更是钻不出牛角尖，对别人赠来的好意都犹豫不决。夫胜宽不满意他这种性格，每次都要责怪一句：“你又在乱想。”

最终也总是免不了心软，佯嗔骂道：“真是胆小鬼。”

转瞬即逝的事情反而更深刻——台上瞬间洒落的彩带，粉丝的欢呼声，还有接过奖杯时不小心碰上的两双手。彩带恰好落到头上，崔韩率觉得眩乱的舞台好像生出幻觉。

散场时，崔韩率被几位认识的歌手拉着祝贺，一转身就找不到其他两位队员。他迷茫地拿着话筒在原地转悠，然后余光瞄到李灿在人群后面，对着前辈们鞠躬，也不知道在说些什么，脸上的笑容可爱得很。他本想上前，结果下一秒权顺荣却伸手环抱住李灿，恰恰遮挡他的视线。

只是一个很轻的很短暂的拥抱。权顺荣松手的同时，崔韩率也赶紧收回视线，走到舞台另一边跟着夫胜宽一起唱歌。李灿不久后跟他们会合，崔韩率侧头看他，一眼就看到他脸颊未消退的红晕，表情和歌声无异于常，手心却紧紧攥住奖杯。

仿佛回到几年前获得新人奖的时候，当时前辈们正好在他们隔壁的位置上，跟着其他艺人一起起立鼓掌。权顺荣悄悄往前站，却也只敢在李灿经过的时候对他笑一笑，本来想抬起的手最终还是被收回身后。

多么无意义的小细节，他一位戏外人却记到现在。

这次却不同，在台上高调的拥抱躲不过粉丝的眼神，可是大家同是作为观众，视角不一样，就连想法也不一样。

粉丝的心思都藏在推特上小心翼翼的缩写里，更大胆的会写在签售会的小纸条，以前崔韩率不懂，只觉得有些问题听起来奇怪，现在即使懂了却也得看破不说破。

前一位粉丝还在跟夫胜宽说话，相较这边的嘘寒问暖，崔韩率却对李灿这边的情况更感兴趣。李灿维持着一贯的标准笑脸，可是签完名字后手却顿着，迟迟没有写下小纸条的答案。粉丝害羞得不敢跟他对视，自然也没有留意到异样，还在继续说：“感觉最近灿尼跟顺荣变得很亲密呢，所以很好奇顺荣对你而言是怎么样的前辈。”

“是这样吗？”李灿咬着下唇，又陷入不必要的纠结。

崔韩率觉得很有趣，可是他还没有等到李灿写下答案，上一位粉丝已经移到他面前，小声跟他打招呼。他被转移注意力，再回头时，刚才跟李灿说话的粉丝已经离开。

有点可惜，毕竟他也很想知道这个问题的答案。

李灿倔得很，就算问他也会被随便打发走。即使像夫胜宽一样能言善辩的人，也拗不过李灿的倔性子，本来想劝说李灿别练舞练得太迟，到最后也只能放弃，装作恶狠狠地下最后通牒，不再给他商议的机会：“算了算了，真的说不动你。再给你一个小时，总之我一个小时后一定要在宿舍看到你！”

意料之外，他们到宿舍没多久，李灿居然也乖乖地回来了。他心虚地抓绕后颈，在被质问之前就急着解释：“刚才前辈正好经过，看到我还在练舞，所以叫我一起回来。”

崔韩率一时反应不过来，问他：“哪位前辈？”

夫胜宽停下擦拭湿发的动作，嘴角狡诈地嚼着笑：“能说动他的人除了顺荣哥还有谁？”，顿了顿后像是想起什么又问道：“不过说实话，你最近好像跟他走得很近？我还看到粉丝说你们在台上拥抱。”

“粉丝说的？”李灿激动地接过他的手机，翻了一下推特上的帖子，半响才解释：“前辈只是在祝贺我们……我以后会注意一点的。”

“我不是这个意思。我只是好奇，你们什么时候那么……”夫胜宽抿嘴，斟酌着用词：“什么时候变得那么亲密了？”

“他一向很照顾我们，一直都没变。”李灿嘟囔：“奇怪，怎么最近大家都问我关于他的事情？签售会上也有不止一位粉丝跟我提起他……”

崔韩率转头时正好跟夫胜宽对上视线，两人交换心照不宣的眼神，默契地都没有回答。夫胜宽没忍住吐槽道：“劝了那么久都不回来，结果顺荣哥只说几句话你就乖乖听话？”

“他对我很好。”李灿盯着闪烁的屏幕微笑，“他还发短信叫我好好休息，不要再熬夜。”

“难道我对你不好吗？”夫胜宽恨铁不成钢，冲动地抛出试探的鱼饵：“我觉得他喜欢你。”

可是话像坠入无底的深海，一时间都没有回响。

“……我只是后辈，是同公司的后辈而已。”李灿提高音量重复一遍，也不知是怕别人听不见，还是借着机会说给自己听。

崔韩率其实不该问，他知道自己不该问，可是时机恰好，他压抑许久的心里话就顺势窜出来：“你为什么一直坚持叫他前辈？礼貌是好事，可是你只对他一个人那么恭敬，显得你刻意疏远。”

胜宽装作不经意呢喃“因为做贼心虚”，被李灿瞪了一眼。

有道蠢蠢欲动的光线从暗处窥探，崔韩率只抓住了尾巴，就紧张得心脏砰砰跳，“什么意思？”

夫胜宽没有回答他的问题，对他笑了笑后转头数落李灿：“你看，这才是正常反应。你要是没有心虚，刚才怎么会瞬间就懂我的意思。”

“我没有。”李灿沉默很久，再开口时喉咙像被捏紧，发出的声音僵硬又不自然，就跟他无谓的倔强一样。

“我说了那么多，他怎么就只信这一句？”

手里的冰可乐在闷热的楼梯间里是唯一的救赎，冰凉的瓶身落到权顺荣出汗的手心里，却只感觉黏腻。他今天穿了一身运动服，没有浓艳的舞台妆，汗水打湿的头发被他用手随意捋起，有别于镜头前带着距离感的前辈姿态，连他头顶翘起的一撮头发也显得可爱。

崔韩率默默灌了几口可乐，气泡顺着喉咙挥发，他却不得劲。

“谢谢你，韩率。这些事情我以前不知道该跟谁说，你和胜宽都跟那孩子亲近，可是胜宽跟我认识太久，他没办法以局外人的身份给我意见。”权顺荣顿了顿，“不是说他不适合谈心，只是他太执着，一直想着要怎么推动我们的关系。”

“这样不好吗？”崔韩率回想之前多次被他撞见的欲言又止，“难道你希望保持原状？”

“我……不希望。”权顺荣摇头，半响竟然笑了起来，“他只是后辈。我当时跟所有人这样说，可是我连自己都说服不了。” 

“考虑太多会变得纠结，是坏事。”他仰头灌下最后一口可乐，站起身时笑容明晃晃，再也没有一丝刚才沾染的阴霾，“该去努力了，你也别在这里偷懒太久。”

“其实我也不适合。”

“什么？”权顺荣停下脚步，特意回头等他再重复一遍。

崔韩率的表情跟平常一般真挚，对他摇头道：“没什么。”

他很久之后才灵机一动，察觉权顺荣所指的努力可能一语双关。

那天晚上权顺荣突击他们的练习室，美名其曰要查探他们练习交换舞台的进度，实际上大部分时间都在跟李灿聊天。

“原来灿尼不是唱我的part……真可惜，不然我可以给你特别指导。”权顺荣故意在句尾放轻语气，最后四个气音从唇齿逃逸后消散在空气中，普通的一句话也变得暧昧。

李灿瞳孔动摇，用眼神轮流向崔韩率和夫胜宽求救。

“灿尼等一下还得练习danceology的编舞，顺荣哥不介意的话，可以留下来指导指导他。” 不知道夫胜宽是没有接受到求救信号，还是故意添油加醋，在关键词特意加重语气。

“好啊，我陪你练。”权顺荣反应很快，话说得温柔，可是却没有给李灿拒绝的机会。

崔韩率分明看到，夫胜宽和权顺荣的视线之间像是闪过一道光，仅靠眼神就默契地达成某种共识。李灿还没有理解情况，就已经被单方面安排晚上的舞蹈训练。

回去宿舍的路上，夫胜宽咬着吸管轻叹一声，说他不知不觉也习惯美式咖啡的苦，说着说着又跑题，对他感叹果然固执又迟钝的人需要外来的推动力才会开窍。崔韩率似懂非懂，直到李灿拎着两个装着外卖食盒的袋子踏进宿舍，整个人与窗外明朗的月色相得益彰，他才总算理解那句话的意思。

“是顺荣哥请客的！”

夫胜宽本来被美食吸引，此刻却转移目标，倚着沙发问李灿：“是吗？顺荣哥……怎么突然请客呢？”

“顺荣哥说我们要兼顾回归行程和家族演唱会一定很辛苦，所以特意请客慰劳我们。”

“哎哟，真的吗？”夫胜宽再也憋不住笑，用逗小孩的语气调侃道：“顺荣哥真的很好，是吧？”

李灿终于意识到夫胜宽的意图，抿嘴再也不愿回答。

「韩率，我好像又失败了。」

权顺荣发来的信息感觉无奈又委屈，崔韩率想了想，诚实回答：「其实不算失败。」

崔韩率抬头，李灿就马上坐到他身边，一直跟他搭话，却对夫胜宽的追问一概不理。做贼心虚，他想起夫胜宽很久以前的结论。

权顺荣到底对李灿说了什么话，施了什么魔法，他真的好想知道。

粉丝们喜欢把权顺荣比作太阳，他顶着一头新染的银发现身舞台中央，咧嘴笑的时候甚至比太阳更耀眼。他是天生的舞台匠人，也是点燃气氛的能手，安可舞台的时候原本专注唱歌的一群人，最后都跟着他在台上闹了起来。

李灿没有参与。他躲在人群后，可是眼神分明锁定在权顺荣身上。他也许不知道自己的神情那么专注，是真心实意地在笑，脸颊泛红，温柔得能掐出水。

权顺荣悄悄退后，带着调皮劲地围在李灿身边绕圈，不知道说了什么，逗得李灿更开心。他没有开麦，看嘴型不像在说话，仔细观察才发现他吐字的频率基本跟背景音乐吻合。李灿的眼神淌着蜜，短短两句歌词，不到十秒，他全程在笑。

只有两个人的角落，只唱给一个人听的小夜曲。

第一次看到人坠入恋爱的瞬间。*

崔韩率在后台找不到李灿。他一路上跟工作人员鞠躬道谢，然后在走廊偶遇几位前辈，被称赞自己在副歌时高音转低音的表现，却还是没有看见李灿。

“对了，你们有看到顺荣吗？”崔胜哲临走前随口问道。 

夫胜宽摇头，盯着崔胜哲离开的背影，意有所指道：“顺荣哥也不在啊……”

回到休息室的时候，崔韩率的额头还在冒汗，扁塌的刘海被他捋得更乱。夫胜宽挡在休息室门前，不知道在张望什么。

“嘘。”

他根本没有打算说话，可是夫胜宽却着急地捂住他的嘴，用动作示意他不要惊动房里的人。他好奇地探头，透过缝隙只看到某个人的背影，可是仅凭显眼的银发就足够让他猜出身份。

房里的化妆镜正好为他们提供绝佳的视角。银发的男生伸手轻抚李灿的脸颊，李灿不知所措地低头，他便顺势倾身，仿佛电影的慢速镜头，小心翼翼地在李灿的头顶落下一个吻，构成值得被珍藏的定格画面。

夫胜宽轻轻把门关上，眼前的场景就变成一片黑。

**Author's Note:**

> *这句台词来自《蜂蜜与四叶草》，原文是「人が恋に落ちる瞬间を初めて见てしまった」


End file.
